<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The #ImmortalHusbands Conspiracy by Amiril, phoenixacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919296">The #ImmortalHusbands Conspiracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril'>Amiril</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid'>phoenixacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventures in Tag Wrangling, Art History, Art Model Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Artist Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Conspiracies, Discord - Freeform, Epistolary, Gratuitously Meta, Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Inspired By The Immortal Husbands Malta Drawings, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Memes, Nude Modeling, POV Outsider, Painting, Picture all the famous painters crying over Nicky's everything, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Referenced Andy | Andromache/Quynh | Noriko, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>@kathryyn2ys</b><br/>Okay you know how most of the statues on buildings in New York are all the same lady?? Well. I have found her Renaissance counterpart. Behold: whoever this guy was. He c l e a r l y got around</p><p><b>@amberjunnie</b><br/>bro one of those is by Michelangelo and the other is by Caravaggio, if it's the same dude then he didn't age at ALL in like 30-40 years.</p><p><b>@sewingoatmeal</b><br/>Reblog to support an immortal model, his muslim boyfriend, his asian girlfriend and <i>her</i> girlfriend.</p><p> (A Social Media Project)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Readings (ymmv), Social Media Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically phoenixacid approached Amiril really awkwardly (it was not awkward) and asked her to collab, and this happened. You're welcome.</p><p>Art, design and most of the coding by phoenixacid. Writing, copy/pasting and "I swear I did what you did, so why is this code not working" by Amiril. </p><p>All tumblr and twitter names and handles were made up on the spot (some with the assistance of a random word or name generators) and do not represent whoever might own those actual urls. Apologies to all the people whose identity we inadvertently stole for this monstrosity. </p><p>If you're reading this on mobile, we recommend you rotate your phone to read in landscape view. It should still be readable the other way, but some of it we could not get to shrink properly, so there would still be a bit of back and forth scrolling on the Discord sections. Please do not remove creator's style. For best viewing, please view without using any site workskin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Kathryyn Ngo</span><span class="twUserHandle">@kathryyn2ys · 2h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">
Okay you know how most of the statues on buildings in New York are all the same lady?? Well. I have found her Renaissance counterpart. Behold: whoever this guy was. He c l e a r l y got around<br/>
</span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">6</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">18</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">38</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">amber namjunnie</span><span class="twUserHandle">@amberjunnie · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@kathryyn2ys</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">bro one of those is by Michelangelo and the other is by Caravaggio, if it's the same dude then he didn't age at ALL in like 30-40 years.
 </span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">5</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">4</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">12</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Chrissy Beale ~BLM~</span><span class="twUserHandle">@chrissybeale · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@amberjunnie</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">Maybe every Italian man at the time just looked the same!</span><br/>
<span class="twComment">4</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">4</span>


</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName"> (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢</span><span class="twUserHandle">@viktorvictor · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@chrissybeale</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">hah with the exact SAME mole on the face! are you sure</span><br/>
<span class="twComment">3</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">8</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">amber namjunnie</span><span class="twUserHandle">@amberjunnie · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@viktorvictor</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">okay well maybe Artist's THOT is a family job xDDDD
 </span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">2</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">1</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">11</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Chrissy Beale ~BLM~</span><span class="twUserHandle">@chrissybeale · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@amberjunnie</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">I’m in the family business.” “What’s that?” “Standing still and looking pretty.”</span><br/>
<span class="twComment">1</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">8</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">(̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢</span><span class="twUserHandle">@viktorvictor · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@chrissybeale</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">a lot of models back then were also sex workers, soooooo...</span><br/>
<span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">3</span>

</p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">
<span class="tungleurl">jimteekirk</span><span class="reblogurl">fivebyfiveboss</span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">dribblenerve</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext"></span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">az1raphal3</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">“Friends”</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">faultofrivia</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">I support these old Italian boyfriends</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">casdemedici</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">Lol one of them looks like the dude in that twitter thread that went around a while back</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">babytardis</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">Reblog to support an immortal Italian gay and his boyfriend</span></span>

 <span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">caravaggihoe</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext"><br/>
:(</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">babytardis</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">don't worry those are his lesbian friends</span></span>
   
<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">casdemedici</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext"><br/>
if you go through the collection there are a ton of drawings of this woman, which I encourage you to have on hand whenever anyone claims that diversity in period pieces is unrealistic.</span></span>
   
<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">sewingoatmeal</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">reblog to support an immortal model, his muslim (?looking) boyfriend, his asian girlfriend and <i>her</i> girlfriend.</span></span>
        
<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">fivebyfiveboss</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">Look he clearly had a three-way going with the bearded guy and the artist bc the way he’s looking at the artist is. Is uh.</span></span>
              
 <span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">jimteekirk</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">IF HE LOOKS HE’S A THOT</span></span>
 
<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">Source: dribblenerve</span></span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#art</span><span class="tungletag">#art history</span> <span class="tungletag">#malta boyfriends</span> <span class="tungletag">#really old gays</span></span>

<span class="tunglenotes">5,121 notes</span>


</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">
<span class="tungleurl">caravaggihoe</span>  <span class="reblogurl">fivebyfiveboss</span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">sewingoatmeal</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">Okay you know this post about the Malta Drawings? Well i was doing research into Simeon Solomon and… look who i found in the 1860s<br/>
</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin"><br/>
<span class="reblogheader"><br/>
 <span class="sourceurl">ashstrap</span></span><br/>
<span class="reblogtext"> IMMORTAL! BOYFRIENDS!</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin"><br/>
<span class="reblogheader"><br/>
 <span class="sourceurl">fivebyfiveboss</span></span><br/>
<span class="reblogtext">Imagine your OTP</span></span>

    <span class="tungletags">
      <span class="tungletag">Source: sewingoatmeal</span>
    </span>

    <span class="tungletags">
      <span class="tungletag">#i realize people just look like other people sometimes</span>
      <span class="tungletag">#but let me DREAM</span>
    </span>
 
    <span class="tunglenotes">4,121 notes</span>
 
    
  </p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody"><span class="tungleurl">caravaggihoe</span>
<span class="tungletext">image description: expanding brain meme. The levels are: "sometimes people look like other people", "the Malta Lads are time traveling friends", "they're immortal friends", "they're immortal boyfriends", "they're immortal husbands".</span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#art history</span> <span class="tungletag">#niche memes for a niche blog</span> <span class="tungletag">#I just think they're Neat</span></span>

<span class="tunglenotes">2,130 notes</span></p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">~MFA hell~</span><span class="twUserHandle">@NikkiBow · 5h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">
Hello twitter has anyone seen that post about the guys in the paintings who look like other guys that everyone was joking was immortal?<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="twComment">1</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">1</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">3</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">~MFA hell~</span><span class="twUserHandle">@NikkiBow · 5h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@NikkiBow</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">Because I found a Reconstruction era painting that I thought looked like one of the women in it and wanted to compare but i guess i didn’t tag the post with my normal art history tag
 </span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">7</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">5</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">11</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Laura Del Gay</span><span class="twUserHandle">@lauradelgaay · 5h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@NikkiBow</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">That's so weird, I can't find the immortal bf paintings anywhere! 
 </span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">3</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">1</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"><span></span>
<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Eden (they/them)</span><span class="twUserHandle">@Edenhague · 4h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@NikkiBow</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">WTF? Looks like tumblr deleted it. The original painting was this one by Caravaggio tho:<br/>
</span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">2</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">2</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">4</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">~MFA hell~</span><span class="twUserHandle">@NikkiBow · 4h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@Edenhague</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">LOL not even classical art survives the porn filter. Tumblr be a functional website challenge.
 </span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">1</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">1</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody"><span></span>
<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Eden (they/them)</span><span class="twUserHandle">@Edenhague · 4h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@NikkiBow</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">Can't find the original drawing twitter thread either. Someone better than me at twitter help!</span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike"></span>

</p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody"><span class="tungleurl">ashstrap</span>
<span class="tungletext">For @sewingoatmeal, idr where the original post went so here you go</span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#old gays</span> <span class="tungletag"> #immortal husbands</span> <span class="tungletag"> #disappearing husbands</span></span>

<span class="tunglenotes">6 notes</span></p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">sewingoatmeal + ashstrap</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>15 AUG 2020</b></span><br/>
<span class="breply">I can see you that you tagged me in a post, but it's not up anymore. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">can you see if it's under image review? 😭</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">✨camp nanowrimo</span><span class="twUserHandle">@asherspace · 9h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">
so. this is weird? i posted the immortal husbands drawings on tumblr last week, only now they're gone. but tumblr is tumblr so i posted them again and they're gone AGAIN (not in the Bad Content Bin either) so then i tried to tweet them and THAT got taken down. off to try insta...<br/>
</span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">3</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">3</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">5</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">✨camp nanowrimo</span><span class="twUserHandle">@asherspace · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">update: got deleted again. i guess they're just TOO SEXY.</span><br/>
<span class="twComment">2</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">1</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">6</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">~MFA hell~</span><span class="twUserHandle">@NikkiBow · 1h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twReplyLine">Replying to <a class="twLink">@asherspace</a></span>
<span class="twTextwithReply">Okay but you can post actual for real porn on twitter and it stays. Something's up.
 </span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment">1</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment"></span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">5</span>

</p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">
<span class="tungleurl">babytardis</span>  <span class="reblogurl">faultofrivia</span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">maxgayfield</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">woah i dugged further and there's more of those homoerotic Renaissance sketches! he is TOTES BANGING THE ARTIST <i>AND</i> THE BEARDED DUDE
</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">lemmeslyther-in</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">can't believe i'll never be as valid as this man</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">whoframedkonstantinvasiliev</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">what if the bearded guy IS the artist and we've been, like, impugning his honor or something</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">lemmeslyther-in</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">WHY would he draw himself with his husband ???</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">whoframedkonstantinvasiliev</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">cause photography wasn't a thing? Anyway drawing yourself into a portrait with your husband is a lot healthier than, like, drawing yourself as a severed head like some other artists I could mention</span></span>
 
<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">Source: maxgayfield</span></span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#immortal husbands</span><span class="tungletag">#those malta lads be banging</span><span class="tungletag">#caravaggio dunking</span>  </span>

<span class="tunglenotes">78 notes</span>


</p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">
<span class="tungleurl">babytardis</span><span class="reblogurl">caravaggihoe</span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">babytardis</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext"><b>BROKE:</b> copyright filters are taking down the immortal husbands drawings.<br/>
<b>WOKE:</b> the immortal husbands are ACTUALLY IMMORTAL<br/>
and they DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">caravaggihoe</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">....renaissance era works don't get copyright....</span></span>

 <span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">babytardis</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">ok so it's EXTRA broke idk man</span></span>
 
<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">Source: babytardis</span></span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#if it aint the nips</span><span class="tungletag">#and it aint copyright</span> <span class="tungletag">#then wHAT</span> </span>

<span class="tunglenotes">25 notes</span>


</p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Laura Del Gay</span><span class="twUserHandle">@lauradelgaay · 3h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">Imagine your OTP being immortal and getting sexy pictures drawn during the Renaissance and then having to learn technology to delete the evidence 500 years later #immortalhusbands</span><br/>
<span class="twComment">10</span>
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">11</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">26</span>

</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">
<span class="tungleurl">caravaggihoe</span>  <span class="reblogurl">jimteekirk</span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">jimteekirk</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">Imagine being a time traveler who had a competition with your time traveler friend of who could get the most famous people to paint your portraits and you got to 2020 only to realize you’d become a meme</span></span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">Source: jimteekirk</span></span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#immortal husbands</span></span>

<span class="tunglenotes">412 notes</span>


</p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><b>asherspace</b>'s Google search history</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="browser">
  <p class="search_logo chrome_logo">
 <span class="chrome_blue">G</span><span class="chrome_red">o</span><span class="chrome_yellow">o</span><span class="chrome_blue">g</span><span class="chrome_green">l</span><span class="chrome_red">e</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_bar">
 <span class="search_term chrome_term">immortal husbands</span></p>
  <p class="search_autocomplete">
<span>immortal husbands <b>ao3</b></span><br/>
<span>immortal husbands <b>shadowhunters</b></span><br/>
<span>immortal husbands <b>tumblr</b></span><br/>
<span>immortal husbands <b>married</b></span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="browser">
  <p class="search_logo chrome_logo">
 <span class="chrome_blue">G</span><span class="chrome_red">o</span><span class="chrome_yellow">o</span><span class="chrome_blue">g</span><span class="chrome_green">l</span><span class="chrome_red">e</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_bar">
 <span class="search_term chrome_term">time travelling gay</span></p>
  <p class="search_autocomplete">
<span>travelling time <b>from gaya to delhi</b></span><br/>
<span>travelling time <b>from gaya to kolkuta</b></span><br/>
<span>travelling time <b>from mumbai to gaya how long</b></span><br/>
<span>gay time travelling <b>movies</b></span><br/>
<span>gay time travelling <b>vampires</b></span><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="browser">
  <p class="search_logo chrome_logo">
 <span class="chrome_blue">G</span><span class="chrome_red">o</span><span class="chrome_yellow">o</span><span class="chrome_blue">g</span><span class="chrome_green">l</span><span class="chrome_red">e</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_bar">
 <span class="search_term chrome_term">where is malta diego gay painting</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_dym">
 <span class="search_dym1">Did you mean: </span><span class="search_dym2">Caravaggio</span></p>
</div><div class="browser">
  <p class="search_logo chrome_logo">
 <span class="chrome_blue">G</span><span class="chrome_red">o</span><span class="chrome_yellow">o</span><span class="chrome_blue">g</span><span class="chrome_green">l</span><span class="chrome_red">e</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_bar">
 <span class="search_term chrome_term">ASDSADSJSA FUCK YOu</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_dym">
 <span class="search_dym1">Did you mean: </span><span class="search_dym2">ASDSADSADSA FUCK YOu</span></p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="wrangleblock"><p class="wranglername"><span class="big">tag-wranglers</span></p><p class="wranglertag">Wrangler space. Welcome! Please do not @ channel.</p>
<hr/><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
*bangs drums* We now have 8 freeform tags about those disappearing gay Renaissance works, it might be time to deal with it properly</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Celeste M. Charles</b><br/>
The What Now</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
They’re supposedly drawings of this guy that was in some Michelangelo paintings, but decades later, looking really cozy with another dude. The masterposts keep getting deleted, so a very very niche part of fandom (myself included) is now going Bonkers. There are elaborate conspiracy theories.
</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Celeste M. Charles</b><br/>
and they're totally real drawings that people have seen?</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
Sssssh who cares. Fandom is calling them the Immortal Husbands</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
I've been sending them to "Inspired by Art" but they deserve their own tag at this point. 
</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>AmieAmie</b><br/>
We shouldn't canonize them as Immortal Husbands, that's already a Shadowhunters tag.</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
Booooo</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>AmieAmie</b><br/>
"Artistname Immortal Husbands Drawings"?</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
There are also paintings. By like 3 different artists</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
4 different artists</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>AmieAmie</b><br/>
The drawings are what's making people ship, though, right? So even if they're inspired by other things they're also inspired by the drawings</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
I guess?? Uh additional twist: it's not 100% clear who drew them. They're "associated" with Diego Velázquez but I think that just means they were with his stuff but may or may not have been his work</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>AmieAmie</b><br/>
allegedly</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
Ssssh</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Celeste M. Charles</b><br/>
"Inspired by the Immortal Husbands Malta Drawings"? it's not likely to go ambiguous and we could add a year if we wanted to be safe<br/>
💯 <b>2</b></p><p class="wranglechat"><b>Bluey</b><br/>
Clear enough I suppose :D<br/>
There are also character tags. So far we have one use of “Immortal Italian Gay” and one “The Immortal Husband w the Beard”</p><p class="wranglechat"><b>AmieAmie</b><br/>
.... can we send those to Historical RPF???</p></div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="fic">
  <p class="ao3header">Inspired By The Immortal Husbands Malta Drawings</p>
  <p class="ao3button">
    
  </p>
  <p class="ao3tagentry">This tag belongs to the Additional Tags Category. It's a common tag. You can use it to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Immortal%20Husbands%20Joe%20%7C%20Yusuf%20Al-Kaysani*s*Nicky%20%7C%20Nicolo%20di%20Genova/works">filter works</a> and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Immortal%20Husbands%20Joe%20%7C%20Yusuf%20Al-Kaysani*s*Nicky%20%7C%20Nicolo%20di%20Genova/bookmarks">filter bookmarks</a>.</p>
  <p class="ao3tagheader">Parent Tags (More General):</p>
  <p class="ao3padding"><span class="tags">Bleach</span>, <span class="tags">Captain America (Movies)</span>, <span class="tags">Good Omens (TV)</span>, <span class="tags">Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</span>, <span class="tags">Marvel Cinematic Universe</span>, <span class="tags">Merlin (TV)</span>, <span class="tags">Saint Young Men</span>, <span class="tags">陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</span></p>
  <p class="ao3tagheader">Tags With The Same Meaning:</p>
  <p class="ao3padding">
<span class="tags">if you can see the Malta drawings lol</span>, <span class="tags">imagine my OCs as the two women from the Malta drawings</span>, <span class="tags">immortal husbands drawings</span>, <span class="tags">immortal husbands paintings</span>, <span class="tags">Merlin pulls an Immortal Husband and gets portraits painted</span>, <span class="tags">that painting of the renaissance man and his muslim boyfriend</span>, <span class="tags">the asian woman from the Malta Drawings</span>, <span class="tags">the immortal drawings which we shall not name</span>, <span class="tags">you knew it was only a matter of time before i wrote an immortal husband painting au</span> </p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="discordmessagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="discordheader"><span class="bighash">#</span> general</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">Nikki | Oatmeal</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">GUYS<br/>
</span>
<span class="discordtext2">The Immortal Husbands drawings were on my computer and they got deleted</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">So i am NEVER clicking a link again</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">But also joke’s on THEM because i had a backup drive</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">And now i’ve printed them out. see if i lose a LITERAL FILE CABINET.</span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role1">bluey</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">👀 👀<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">Nikki | Oatmeal</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">I'll DM u a dropbox</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">just... uh... keep backups</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">I mean they could have just been deleted </span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">maybe i accidentally saved them in a temp folder </span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role3">ashstrap</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">:(((<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">Nikki | Oatmeal</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">but this is REALLY fucking weird</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">Conspiracy brain is tempted to email the museum that originally tweeted them </span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">to see if their records are still accurate. </span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="iphone">
  <p class="imessagebody">

<span class="iheader">Partner (in CRIME 🏴☠️)</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I’m at a cafe and there’s two guys here who look like the Husbands</span><br/>
<span class="itext">LOL for real?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">No like i’m not kidding i have STARED at that art okay and the hair is different but the face and mole are the same and they’re sitting together? Wth</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Okay holy shit they’re with two women and i could SWEAR one of them is the white woman from the drawings</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/DEvamgn.png"><span class="iimage"></span></a><br/>
<span class="itext">omg dare you to ask if their ancestors are from Malta</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">What no i’m not going to creep on real people like that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="itext">I’ll give you $5</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody"><span class="tungleurl">caravaggihoe</span>
<span class="tungletext">Internet, please enjoy this post for as long as it exists: 
So today I was sitting at an outdoor cafe, breathing the free air, etc, when this group sat down a couple tables away. One guy and two women. I’m side-eying them because people in this area are Not Distancing and we hate to see it!!! But then they start talking about a dishwasher or something and i decide to believe that they live together so that i can calm the fuck down, but i’m still watching when another guy comes out with their food and they all take off their masks.<br/>
<br/>
And for a second i was like, why do they look so familiar, and then the guy with the food turns to talk to the other man who had this curly black hair and i SHIT you not, they’re dead fucking ringers for the *mmort*l h*sb*nds. And I was like, ha ha that’s weird, I’ve clearly been staring at those pictures for too long, when one of the women leans forward and i swear, I swear, she looked like the drawing of one of the women. You know, the one who was also in that American painting that twitter found? Except now she has kind of an I Want To Talk To The Manager haircut, but in a hot way. I digress. (The other women with them was Black, not Asian, which is like the only thing that kept me from losing my whole damn mind in public)<br/>
<br/>
So obviously I stare really really hard at my food and eavesdrop because… idk, it’s been a long time since i’ve been around people. Anyway one of the men says something in Italian, and at that point I just give up and start outright gawking and trying to figure out if it would be super weird to ask for a picture. I decided it would probably be, in fact, super weird, when Manager Haircut turns and looks at me, bc clearly she caught me spying, so like a genius I say, “uh, are any of you into art history?”<br/>
<br/>
And they all look at each other like, who is this fucking weirdo, and finally the Black woman is like, “Yes?” so I apologize for being weird and explain that this is the funniest thing that’s happened to me since lockdown started and explain about the Malta drawings and how they have an uncanny resemblance. And it turns out this woman actually is pretty into art history because she chatted with me for a few minutes while the rest of her friends were clearly like… just wanting to eat their food<br/>
<br/>
Anyway eventually she asked if she could see the pictures-- i had photos of the print-outs on my phone, but not in my iCloud, as an ~experiment~, but obviously i can’t actually hand her my cellphone In These Uncertain Times so i was like, I guess I can airdrop you? Because i felt like i owed them something for crashing their lunch.<br/>
<br/>
(At this point one of the guys legit looked up at the sky like something was actually going to drop. adorable.)<br/>
<br/>
So I airdrop and the woman looks at the picture and sort of holds it up and goes “wow, it does look like you two,” and they both nod along, and she says something like, “ha ha if you were really alive during the renaissance wouldn’t it have been very shortsighted to draw each other and leave the evidence for someone to find,” and then the other woman was like “yeah that would have been really dumb” and they all started yelling at each other in Italian. </span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#omg i've seen</span><span class="tungletag">#the you know whom</span><span class="tungletag">#from you noe where</span><span class="tungletag">#in the flesh</span></span>

<span class="tunglenotes">3,420 notes</span></p>
</div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody">
<span class="tungleurl">caravaggihoe</span>  <span class="reblogurl">bulbasoarinflyin</span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">eucalyptuspie</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">yes I've reached the point of boredom where I make a uquiz. So. 
<b><span class="u">Tell me which obviously fake tumblr story you are.</span></b>
</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">offtoseethewarlock</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext"><br/>
this whole quiz is sending me<br/>
(image description: "Your result: the girl who claimed she met gay time travelers.")
</span></span>

<span class="reblogorigin">
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">caravaggihoe</span></span>
<span class="reblogtext">Oh fuck off i never said i really believed they were time travelers or that any of those people were gay.
</span></span>
 
<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">Source: eucalyptuspie</span></span>

<span class="tungletags"><span class="tungletag">#it costs 0 dollars</span><span class="tungletag">#to ignore something</span></span>

<span class="tunglenotes">340 notes</span>


</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="discordmessagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="discordheader"><span class="bighash">#</span> The Conspiracy</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">michel(le)angelo merisi da caravaggio</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">I am no longer joking about this! I Believe </span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role3">ashstrap</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">What?<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">Nikki | Oatmeal</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">what happened????</span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role1">bluey</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">??<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">michel(le)angelo merisi da caravaggio</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">I airdropped someone PHOTOS of PRINTOUTS of the Malta drawings </span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">to someone who was FRIENDS WITH DEAD RINGERS FOR THESE PEOPLE</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">and the pictures are GONE FROM MY PHONE NOW. </span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">THE CURSE IS REAL.</span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role3">ashstrap</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">… are you joking rn<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">michel(le)angelo merisi da caravaggio</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">NO! CHECK YOUR PHONES!</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">ARE THE MALTA DRAWING AND CAFE PICS I SENT STILL THERE?! </span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role3">ashstrap</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">… no<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role4">Nikki | Oatmeal</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">Welp. In case this server is the next to go</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2"> gentlemen, it's been an honor Discording with you</span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="newchapter">
  <p class="newchapterbody"></p>
</div><div class="newsletter"><p class="newsheader"> Diego Velázquez Exhibition to open at the Grand Palais </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
      
    </p></div><p class="newstext"><b>The Grand Palais des Champs-Élysées's</b> postponed and much anticipated <span class="u">Diego Velázquez</span> exhibition will now open on August 21st, 2020. Thirty five artworks by the 17th century Spanish painter will be available for viewing to the public.<br/>
<br/>
Today, the Grand Palais confirmed that sketches that can reliably be attributed to the hand of <span class="u">Diego Velázquez</span> will also be displayed. Before becoming an illustrious royal court painter, Velázquez learned the technical skills of drawing and portraiture by capturing the likeness of local peasants through sketches. Some of his early sketches and paintings are believed to have been simple portraits of married farmworkers.</p><p class="newslink">
    <span class="u">READ MORE AT GRANDPALAIS.FR</span>
  </p></div>
<p></p><div class="newsletter">
<p></p><div class="tw"><p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Artist Magazine</span><span class="twUserHandle">@artistsmag · 9h</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">
Breaking News - Grand Palais Burgled. They report that only a few sketches were taken. More news at <span class="u">http://bit.ly/3eOiLga</span><br/>
</span>
<span></span><br/>
<span class="twComment"></span>9
<span class="twRetweet"></span><span class="twComment">6</span>
<span class="twLike"></span><span class="twLike">12</span>

</p></div></div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Link to all the incredible workskins used:<br/>▸ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979">Tumblr</a> by phyripo<br/>▸ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470">Discord</a> by Heterochromia_Mars<br/>▸ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214">Google Search</a> by gadaursan<br/>▸ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845">iOS Conversation</a> by  CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza<br/>▸ Wrangler chat was from a workskin generously shared by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder">attheborder</a>, used in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602221">some faith (the slow show fandom remix)</a>.</p><p>Twitter CSS and AO3 Tag CSS workskins made by Phoenix for this project were inspired by/modified from:<br/>▸ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664164">How To How to Mimic Social Media in an AO3 Work</a> by aerynevenstar<br/>▸ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333/chapters/50073608#workskin">AO3 Workskin Testing and Tutorials</a> by junietuesday25</p><p>Thank you for following us on the journey from "how would this translate to ao3" to "oh god HOW WOULD WE WRANGLE THIS" (to "wrangling in the Old Guard universe might be slightly different anyway so we can be slightly inaccurate with the parent tags for the sake of storytelling):  We had such a blast concocting this and we hope it will be entertaining for at least some of you!</p><p>Icons and other graphics made by us especially for this post.</p><p>You may find us on Tumblr at <a href="https://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/">@runawaymarbles</a> (Amiril) and <a href="https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/">@phoenix-acid</a> (phoenixacid).</p><p>Art masterpost will be posted soon as chapter 3 (and on Tumblr)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Art Masterpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>INT. COPLEY'S HOME - DESK NEXT TO CONSPIRACY WALL - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
  <p>Copley regrets everything.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">July 27th</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><br/><hr/>
<p></p><div class="discord">
<p></p><div class="discordmessagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="discordheader"><span class="bighash">#</span>The Conspiracy</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role1">Me</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">lol i have ideas but also all a little cracky, not sure if you'll like<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role3">Amiril</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">Shoot<br/>
</span></p><p>

<span class="discordname role1">Me</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">Joe and other gay artworks over the years starring nicky were discovered</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">and museums or whatever wanted to feature them</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">and the team is like omg....</span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role3">Amiril</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">“OMG so I’ve been studying art history and I found these guys!"</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">"But the tumblr posts are deleted!"</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext2">“Probs for the drawINGS OF THE NAKED DUDE because tumblr SUCKS"</span><br/>
</p><p>

<span class="discordname role1">Me</span><br/>
<span class="discordtext">YESSSSS</span><br/>
</p></div></div><p>And thus, my quest to draw Nicky (and Joe) in different historical artist styles (unsuccessfully) began! I was able to bang out an art a day (which is amazing after my 2 year art dry spell). Amiril helped me figure out which artists would make sense to fit the timeline and I started researching which paintings would be suitable.
 
I present to you my #nipplegate nickys:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<strong>Ignudi Nicky Painting (aka IgNicky)<br/>
<span class="u">August 9th</span></strong><br/>
</p>
</div><p>The first is inspired by <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sistine_Chapel_ceiling#Ignudi">Michelangelo's "Ignudi" paintings (c. 1508-1512)</a>. I tried to recreate <a href="http://rictornorton.co.uk/acornboy.jpg">this piece</a> but with a golden Nicky. Michelangelo famously employed nude male models for his paintings, including the twenty rather un-Christian looking nude youths (ignudi) in the Sistine Chapel that outraged many pontiffs. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>God of <s>Champagne?</s> Wine Nicky Painting<br/>
<span class="u">August 10th</span></strong>
  </p>
</div><br/>The second is a recreation of <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bacchus_(Caravaggio)">Caravaggio's "Bacchus" (c. 1596)</a>. This Barogue master used live models for his realistic and often high-contrast works, and often features the people in his life. "Bacchus" was based on his student—and lover—Mario Minniti, embodying youth and dressed as the god of wine.<div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>The Farmer Husbands Painting<br/>
<span class="u">August 11th</span></strong>
  </p>
</div><br/>Then we moved onto a hairier Joe/Nicky piece, a recreation of <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Farmers%27_Lunch">Diego Velázquez' The Farmers Lunch (c. 1617)</a>.  Diego created many artworks of farmers and working class people when he first started. He soon became a really famous artist in the Spanish Golden Age as a painter in King Philip IV's court. It was very tempting to draw Nicky as <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rokeby_Venus">Rokeby Venus</a>... Maybe another day.<br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="center"><p> <strong>Joe's Pencil Sketches<br/>
<span class="u">August 14th</span></strong></p></div>So Joe is a sketch artist in the movie; you can see his pencil sketch of Nile when they first dreamt her. We needed a few pieces of work that Joe accidentally left behind all those years ago. Used my pencil and parchment for this, you can see where I accidentally tore the paper in the group photo &lt;_&lt; We shall pretend it is deliberate.
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p></div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p></div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p></div><p> </p><p> <strong>Lunch Manip<br/>
<span class="u">August 15th</span></strong></p></div>A naughty someone took a sneaky pic of them eating at lunch! I can't help but imagine this person looking at the Diego painting and back at what's in front of them and keep pinching themselves. So I found a couple of pieces of Charlize and Luca's photos and put them together!
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>The Moon When I'm Lost In Sleep<br/>
<span class="u">August 15th</span></strong>
  </p>
</div><p>He's the moon when I'm lost in darkness ... I thought it would be fitting to recreate <a href="https://www.tate.org.uk/art/artworks/solomon-the-moon-and-sleep-t01719">Simeon Solomon's The Moon and Sleep (1894)</a>. The actual painting features the moon goddess Luna visiting Edymion - he was granted eternal youth and was sent to sleep forever. Solomon was well known for depicting drawings and paintings of homosexual desires.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately, just when I finished and was about to save my painting, it crashed. My original drawing was lost forever &lt;_&lt; I tried to make do by enlarging the phone screenshot I had and repainting the whole thing, but couldn't capture my original paint strokes. ALWAYS CTRL+S! LEARN FROM MY MISTAKE!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <strong>Joe's Sketch<br/>
<span class="u">August 17th</span></strong></p>
</div>Needed one last piece that would justify the Tumblr porn filter ;D Joe drew Nicky like one of his French girls.<div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><a href="https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/626851150022508544/art-masterlist-the-immortalhusbands-conspiracy">MASTERPOST OF ART POSTED @ TUMBLR</a><br/>
(Please help reblog :3)</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phoenixacid: Thank you Amiril, alamerysl, and Midnight_Run for being my art cheerleaders. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>